Talk:Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva
Eternal Diva Puzzles Anyone up for making the four puzzles that appear in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva pages as well. They don't have to be in the actual puzzle indexes of course, nor do they have to be templatified like the actual pages. All they really have to be are just simple articles regarding the plot. And don't say they're unnecessary as they indeed are because each puzzle is important in the confines of the story. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :The problem is that they have no actual name, so how do we name the pages? ED001 etc is a bit weird in my opinion. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 09:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose that is the main problem. We could make them all one article, though. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Official website link The first link to the official website doesn't work anymore, it takes you to a blank page. Might want to remove it or someone find a working link to the official website. Icekiller158 01:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Television Airdate " The Eternal Diva" was released in America last November. When will the movie air on american television (like some of the Pokemon movies)? 02:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't believe there are any plans to air it on television at this time. Reiton-kyoju 01:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) American Version Online Is anyone going to upload the American released version of the Eternal Diva? I'm tired of finding nothing but japanese text in the credits! 22:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? Every version of ED has Japanese in the credits. My copy (British) has Japanese credits, so it wouldn't surprise me that you have too. So stop moaning about something you can't change. 08:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I said American released version, not UK version. 15:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Seeing as mine has Japanese, I wouldn't get hope up for yours. 15:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Mine (American) has Japanese credits, too. They aren't going to change it because its unnecessary for most people's enjoyment of the film. There isn't actually much difference at all between American and British editions, except that the British get a "Deluxe Collector's Edition" and America's is :( 1 disc.Reiton-kyoju 12:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) 12:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Then how do you explain the end credits (its in english) on youtube that is is one minute and fifty-two seconds? Search "The Eternal Diva Credits" on google video. 00:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::If that is so, why are you moaning on here? 08:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Those aren't the film credits, they were put together by the person who posted the video. It says so in the comments and is implied in the description. Reiton-kyoju 19:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep, it's fanmade by ''EternalDivaTheMovie to celebrate the anniversary. :User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You really do practice the fine art of dumbassery. 19:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Eternal Diva Transcript Page Hello all, I made a transcript page for Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva! However I don't know whereabouts on the Eternal Diva page to put it because there's never been a transcript tab/section for any of the Professor Layton instalments (and it's the only PL movie that exists. Anyways, feel free to add to it if you like! Fire4564 (talk) 14:07, February 20, 2017 (UTC)